


Superman and the teleporter

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, F/M, Metahumans, Past Child Abuse, Young Love, not really for Lana fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, on that fateful day on the bridge, it wasn't Lex that hit Clark? What if it Alicia Baker and her parents? How would Clark and Alicia's love story play out if they met two years earlier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A different rescue

Smallville Bridge  
Late afternoon

Clark Kent leaned against the bridge, staring out at the lake. It had been a long day; Clark had wrestled with the decision of whether or not to try out for the football team with Pete. Clark had eventually opted not to, but it was just another reminder of what he would never be: normal. Clark sighed, wishing there was someone he could talk to about this besides his parents. Be careful what you wish for Clark.

In a car not that far from the bridge, a family of three drove in silence. This was no ordinary family, for this was Alicia baker and her parents. Alicia was around Clark’s age and had something in common with him: she too had an extraordinary ability. Ever since she was three, she has had the ability to teleport anywhere she wanted. You would think her parents would try to help her with this ability, but no such luck. Upon learning of their daughter’s ability, a different side of her parents emerged. Instead of loving her and supporting her, they began to despise her and attempted to cure her of her abilities. At an early age, they had locked her in a lead-laced room, as lead seemed to be the only substance that prevented her use of her powers, and refused to let her out even as the girl had cried and begged for release. Though she had since been released, Alicia lived in constant fear that her parents would decide to lock her up again, and so she was constantly on her best behavior. 

Up head of them, just as they turned onto the bridge, a roll of barbed wire fell of a truck and into the middle of the road. Mr. Baker tried to avoid it but it was no use: he was going too fast and there was too little space on the bridge. The car rolled over the barbed wire and an explosion of air went off as Mr. Baker lost control of the car. Clark turned towards the sound as the car sped towards him and him right on the chest, pushing him off the bridge with it. The air bags in the front seat went off as they all hit the water below.

Alicia was disoriented for a moment and, the next thing she knew, the car was at the bottom of the river. The car was filled with water due to the shattered windshield and her parents both appeared to be unconscious. This was her chance, she could be free, she realized. No more living in fear of being locked up, no more tense silences at dinner, no more feeling completely alone. She unbuckled and was about to teleport away when she hesitated. Despite what they had done to her, they were still her parents. Even though she had plenty of bad memories, she still remembered the before times, the time before her parents knew what she could do, back when they still loved her. Should she save them or leave them to die?

Her internal struggle was interrupted as someone reached through the shattered windshield. She looked up and was stunned to see the boy that her father had hit, seemingly unharmed. Her shock quickly turned into a hope that she wasn’t as alone as she thought: maybe he was like her. Her hope was confirmed to be fact when he lifted the roof of the car like it was paper, only then noticing that she was awake. He froze in panic but he had no time to dwell. He pulled himself together and grabbed her father while she grabbed her mom and, together, the pair swam to the top of the river and emerged from the ocean, Alicia gasping as sweet air filled her lungs. The pair swam over to the patch of land nearby and placed her parents on their backs.

They were still unconscious and Alicia was starting to get worried about them. Clark and Alicia leaned down and saw that they still alive and thus began to preform CPR. It took several tries and Clark and Alicia thought they had failed, but then her parent coughed up the water and opened their eyes. Once their vision came into focus, they stared at the ones who saved them, although for entirely different reasons.

“Alicia?” Mrs. Baker asked, staring at her daughter stunned, she would never have thought Alicia would save hr.

“It’s okay mom.” Alicia said with a said smile.

“Hey, you guys alright?” a Caucasian man with a bald head, blue-grey eyes, and dressed in a business suit asked as he hurried down.

“Yes, we’re fine Mr.…” Mr. Baker trailed of as Clark helped him into a sitting position.

“Luthor, Lex Luthor. I’ve called an ambulance, they should be on their way,” Lex told them before casting a suspicious look Clark’s way, “You know, I could have sworn they hit you.”

“If we did, he’d be dead.” Alicia said before Clark could answer.

Lex nodded, seeming to accept this as Clark shot her a grateful look. She shot him a small smile, feeling happy that, for the first time in her life, she didn’t feel so alone.


	2. The start of a partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark finds out secrets about both Alicia and himself as a boy with mysterious powers appears.

Below Smallville Bridge  
Late afternoon

Clark and Alicia sat together in silence, both wrapped in red blankets. The police were around them, talking to Lex and Alicia’s parents as they pair watched with mild interest. It was a while before either teenager said anything.

“Thank you.” Clark said in a voice so soft that Alicia only heard it because they were sitting so close together.

“You don’t have to thank me…I know what it’s like…to be afraid of other people finding out what you can do.” Alicia said softly and Clark was about to inquire what she meant when a voice called out.

“Clark!” Both teenagers turned to see Jonathan Kent sprint down the hill and to his son’s side, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, Dad I’m fine.” Clark was quick to assure him.

“Who’s the maniac that was driving that car?” Jonathan demanded as he turned to a police officer nearby.

“That was me,” Jonathan turns as Mr. Baker approached the group, “I’m so sorry, there was a roll of barbed wire in the road, I couldn’t stop the car in time. I’m Lewis Baker, this is my daughter Alicia.”

“Jonathan Kent, this is my son.” Jonathan sneers as he turns back to Clark.

“Thank you, you saved our lives today.” Mr. Baker thanks Clark.

“It’s no problem; you would’ve done the same for me.” Clark said dismissively and Alicia barely manages not to roll her eyes at this.

“You have quite a unique boy here Mr. Kent,” Lex said as he walked over and held his hand out for Jonathan, “Lex Luthor.”

“And how were you involved?” Jonathan sneers not taking his hand and Clark blinks, surprised by the venom in his dad’s voice.

“I was riding behind the Bakers when they went off the road, I called the ambulance.” Lex said as he lowers his hand.

“Please Mr. Kent, if there’s anything I can do to make this up to you-” Mr. Baker begins.

“Drive slower.” Jonathan snapped as he began to lead Clark up the hill.

No one noticed the look that passed between Clark and Alicia as he walked up the hill. Likewise, they also didn’t notice the curious look come over Lex’s face as he saw the wrecked car being lifted from the lake.

Baker residence  
Night

In her room that night, after another tense dinner, Alicia was sitting at her computer. Typing in the words, Clark Kent, she pressed search on her computer and waited for the results. There was nothing much on Clark, only that he was adopted when he was three by the Kents, shortly after the meteor shower. Seeing a picture of the Kent farm, she looks at it, memorizing it for a moment. . She stands up, before closing her eyes and picturing it before she disappears in a glowing green mist.

Kent Farm, Clark’s fortress of solitude  
Night, seconds later

Clark was by his telescope and, under normal circumstances he would’ve been watching Lana across the road, now he was thinking of another girl. Alicia Baker, known to most of Smallville high as the stuck-up girl who thought she was too good for everyone else, had seen him use his powers. If that wasn’t unsettling enough, her reaction to it was confusing: shock and awe had been expected on her face, but it was the hope and happiness that he had seen that really had him scratching his head. Why would she be happy about this, what was she hoping for? Alicia Baker had just become an even bigger enigma that she was yesterday. 

As if summoned by thought, a glowing green mist appeared in front of him and Clark shot up, not quite sure what was going on. The green mist morphed into Alicia and Clark stared, gob smacked as Alicia grinned at his face, giggling quietly to herself.

“You’ll catch a fly like that.” Alicia said amused as Clark closed his mouth.

“Alicia…how did you…” Clark wasn’t quite sure how to form the words.

“The same way you took my dad’s car head on and ripped off the roof of the car like it was a toothpick I guess: The meteor shower.” Alicia told him.

“The Meteor shower did this to you?” Clark asked curiously.

“I was three and plating on the swings, then the pretty green rocks came down and the next thing I knew I was in a cornfield.” Alicia said dryly.

“I…I thought I was the only one.” Clark said mesmerized by her.

“So did I.” Alicia said smiling the brightest smile Clark had ever seen.

“Clark! It’s time for bed!” Martha’s voice called up.

“I’ll be there in a second!” Clark called down before turning back to Alicia, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Alicia’s voice dropped a pitch as it took on a seductive tone and she laughed at Clark’s red face before disappearing in the green mist. 

Baker residence, next day  
Late morning/early afternoon

Alicia had just finished her chores and was about to try and over to Clark’s when she heard a noise. She whirled around to see Clark himself stumble out of the wood and, despite not knowing him very well; she could instantly tell that something was wrong. Haunted was the only word that came to mind when she described the look in his eyes. His eyes were red, he’d obviously been crying. 

“Clark, what happened?” Alicia asked concerned as she approached.

“I…I just took off and sort of found myself here.” Clark explained softly.

“What happened?” Alicia asked him as she put a hand to his cheek. 

Clark seemed to break and Alicia was startled when he pulled her into a hug. She returned it as he buried his face in her hair, breaking down in violent sobs. Alicia just pats his back as she hugged him, letting him get it out. She has no idea what could have gotten him this upset, but she won’t ask until he has calmed down a bit. After several seconds of crying, Clark’s breathing evened out and he stepped back, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Sorry.” Clark said as he wiped his eyes.

“I’m not upset Clark, I’m worried. What happened?” Alicia asked concerned.

“I didn’t get my powers from the meteor shower…I came with it,” Clark said then decided to come right out and say it when he saw Alicia’s confused look, “my parents decided to tell me today of all days that I’m an alien from another planet.” 

“Clark…” Alicia trailed off shocked and not sure what to say. 

“Just forget it.” Clark said angry at her supposed revulsion and speeding off.

“Clark wait!” Alicia cried out but it was too late.

Smallville high, next day  
Afternoon

Alicia, after looking for Clark all day in school, finally saw him. Only, it was as Whitney, the school quarterback, dragged him away. Filling with fury, Alicia stalked after them, not even noticing that she hadn’t been the only one to see the event in question. 

Smallville corn field  
Night

After losing them, in the dead of night Alicia went looking for Clark and his captors. She was having little success until a car drove by and the headlights revealed a person, but it wasn’t one Alicia recognized. It was a young man a little older than Alicia with brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a baggy gray hoodie and blue jeans. Alicia blinked and he was gone. The driver got out of the car and Alicia saw that it was Lex.

“Lex?” Alicia asked surprised and the billionaire turned his attention to her.

“Alicia, what are you doing here?” Lex inquired surprised.

“Looking for Clark, some jerks from our school jumped him and took him out here.” Alicia said as she headed towards the corn field.

“Why would they do that?” Lex asked bewildered as he followed her through the corn field.

“It’s this stupid tradition where the football team grabs a freshman and strips him down to his underwear before they string him up like a scarecrow.” Alicia seethed as they stumbled across Clark exactly as Alicia had just described.

The pair sprinted towards him before they untie him. Clark fell into Alicia’s arms and the glowing green necklace around his neck fell to the ground. It stopped glowing once it was away from Clark and Clark seemed to recover his strength as Alicia helped him stand. While Alicia would normally be blushing with Clark in such a state of undress, right now she felt only righteous anger. Clark ran to where his clothes were and picked them up.

“Clark, you need to see a doctor.” Lex told him.

“I’ll be alright.” Clark said before running off.

“Clark wait up!” Alicia cried before running after him.

“Just go away Alicia.” Clark told her angrily.

“I don’t care!” Alicia told him as he stops, “I don’t care if you’re from Earth, Mars, or some planet from far, far away. I like you Clark; I’d like you even if you weren’t an alien.” 

Alicia…I appreciate that, but we have a problem.” Clark told her solemnly.

“What problem?” Alicia asked confused.

“Get us out of here and I’ll tell you.” Clark tells her and she nods before talking up to him and they both vanish in a green mist.

Smallville high school  
Later

Clark, now with clothes on, and Alicia appeared in the parking lot in green mist. Spotting Jeremy, Alicia disappeared again after a nod from Clark. 

“Jeremy, you need to stop this.” Clark said alerting Jeremy to his presence.

“I don’t know how you got here,” Jeremy said as his crowbar landed on the ground with a clang, “but you should have stayed away.”

“I won’t let you hurt my friends.” Clark said firmly as they approached each other, like waring wolves fighting for the position of Alpha.

“Those people aren’t your friends, sprinklers will get them nice and wet, and I’ll handle the rest.” Jeremy said sounding insane.

“They never did anything to you.” Clark snapped.

“I’m not doing this for me; I’m doing this for you and all the others like us.” Jeremy told him earnestly.

“What happened to you was my fault; I can understand your pain.” Clark tried to reason with him.

“I’m not in pain; I have a gift, a purpose, and a destiny.” Jeremy said as he turned around only for Alicia to reappear in front of him with a crowbar in hand.

“No, you have an illness.” Alicia said firmly before striking him with it, sending him sliding to the ground.

Unfortunately, he slid near a car. Standing up with fury on his face, Jeremy put his hand on the hood of the car and, to Clark and Alicia’s surprise, seems to absorb the electricity from it. However, when it starts, they realize he had instead put electricity in it. Jeremy gets in the car and speeds the car over to them, intending on running them over. Alicia teleports herself into the passenger seat where she attempts to wrestle control of the car from him while the car slams right into Clark. However, like yesterday, this did little to stop him and Clark attempts to use his strength to stop Jeremy, managing to slow the car down a little.

However, this was not enough to stop Jeremy from driving through a brick wall in front of a water main, breaking the main and spraying water all over. As Alicia attempts to recover from the dizziness she is experiencing, Jeremy attempts to open the door but is halted by the enclosed space the car is trapped in. Clark attempts to push the car back. Water gets on Jeremy and, seeing the electro shocks emitting from him, Alicia instinctively teleports away mere seconds before the entire car electrifies. Car is pushed back a few feet, landing on his back. Alicia appears right next to him and they both stare at Jeremy’s unconscious form in the car before Clark stands up and pushes the car out and pulls the door off. Jeremy blinks, obviously dazed, before looking up at Clark.

“Who are you, where am I?” Jeremy asked obviously amnesiac. 

“I’m Clark Kent…and you’re in Smallville.” Clark told him kindly.

Clark’s fortress of solitude  
Later 

“Did you see the look on Whitney’s face when he saw his truck?” Alicia giggled as she sat down on Clark’s couch.

“It was pretty hilarious,” Clark agreed as a smirk came over his face before it turns into a serious frown, “Alicia…did you mean what you said in the corn field? That you don’t care if I’m…”

“I like you Clark, Alien or no alien.” Alicia assured him.

“But I made you like this.” Clark said guiltily.

“You didn’t make me like this, the meteors did. We may never know where you came from, but you were only a baby, you can’t blame yourself for the meteor shower.” Alicia said reasonably. 

“Okay,” Clark said, not really believing her, but not wanting to argue with his new friend, “So…you like me?”

“Yeah, I do. Do you…like me?” Alicia asked hopefully.

“Alicia…we just met. I’d like to…get to know you. As friends, before I make that kind of decision.” Clark told her kindly.

“Oh…well, okay.” Alicia said disappointed as she got up and moved to leave but Clark stopped her.

“It’s the night of the dance.” Clark said as if she didn’t know.

“Okay?” Alicia said confused.

“What kind of person would I be if I didn’t dance with the prettiest girl in school?” Clark asked her with a smile.

“We don’t have any music.” Alicia protested halfheartedly.

“Who needs music?” Clark persuaded her as she put her arms around his neck.

Clark put his arms around her waist and they began to dance. There was no music, but neither noticed as they lost in the other’s eyes. Later, when Jonathan came up to talk to Clark, he stopped upon seeing Clark and an unknown girl dancing, both oblivious to his presence. Grinning at his son’s obvious happiness with this girl, Jonathan turned around and walked back down the steps, deciding to talk to his son tomorrow.


	3. Bug problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerns mount about Alicia's parents as an old friend f Clark's gains inhuman abilities.

Farmer’s market  
Morning

Once they arrive, Alicia quickly separates from her parents and relishes in the freedom she felt. As she walks around, she sees Clark over at his parents’ station and walks over. As she approaches, she saw Clark talking to Whitney and feels anger coil around her stomach. They appeared to be in an argument before Clark walks away. Alicia approached him as he walked towards the car.

“That looked serious.” Alicia mentioned casually and almost giggles as Clark jumps.

“Alicia, don’t do that.” Clark told her as they walked towards the cars.

“What did he want?” Alicia inquired concerned for Clark. 

“He wants Lana’s necklace back.” Clark told her as they reached the Kents pickup truck.

“That green rock with the chain around it that was wrapped around your neck last night?” Alicia begins to help Clark as he nods, “why’d he do that anyway?”

“He thinks I have a thing Lana.” Clark explained as they began to walk back.

“Is he right?” Alicia tried to keep her voice and expression neutral as she asked.

“A week ago I would have said yes…but now I don’t know.” Clark admitted as they reached the Kents station.

“There you are Clark. Oh,” Martha gave an inquisitive look at the blonde girl helping her son, “Who’s this?”

“This is Alicia Baker, Clark’s new friend,” Jonathan said as he gave the girl a slight smile, “won’t your parents be missing you?”

“They won’t care.” Alicia said in what she hoped was a neutral tone but she couldn’t help the slight catch in her voice that caused the Kents to give her concerned and slightly worried looks.

“Well, we could always use a second set of hands. You’re welcome to help.” Martha gave a motherly smile and Alicia seemed to flush before getting to work.

Alicia helped the Kents with their station for a while until she saw Clark talking to Lex. However, she wasn’t the one who noticed, as she saw Jonathan zero in on the two males and his hands tighten around the basket he was carrying. Thinking quickly, Alicia rushed over before Jonathan could do anything.

“Clark, your parents want us to start packing up. Hey Lex.” Alicia greeted the billionaire politely before she began to lead Clark away.

“Don’t you think you were being a little rude?” Clark as she led him back over to the Kents station.

“Better me than your dad.” Alicia told him only to tense as her father approached.

“Alicia, we better be getting home.” Mr. Baker said in a clipped tone.

Alicia ducked her head and Jonathan and Martha noted with increasing concern that Alicia seemed more than a little afraid as her father led her away. Clark watched Alicia’s retreating figure, wondering why the girl he had gotten to know always seemed to disappear in the presence of her parents. 

“Clark…what do you know about Alicia’s parents?” Jonathan asked as he stared after the Bakers.

“Not much, she usually doesn’t mention them.” Clark told them realizing that she had not brought them up once.

Jonathan and Martha simply shared a worried look as they began to pack up.

Baker residence  
Late afternoon

“What were you doing with the Kents?” Mr. Baker demanded as Alicia sat on her bed, thinking that this was it and she was going to be locked up again.

“I was helping Clark with something and they asked for my help. I didn’t think it would be a problem.” Alicia said in a small voice.

Mr. Baker stared at her long and hard for a moment before he simply turned and walked out of the room. Alicia sighed in relief, knowing she was safe…at least for now. Wanting to get out, she got up from her bed and disappeared in a green mist.

Kent Farm  
Moments later

Alicia appeared in the farm in a green mist. Walking forward, Alicia was about to walk up the stairs when she saw Clark talking to Lana Lang. They two seemed to be enjoying themselves. Dismayed and upset, Alicia disappeared in another green mist. 

Smallville high, Next day  
Morning

“Alicia wait up,” Clark caught up to her and noticed she seemed upset, “are you okay?”

“Fine. What is it?” Alicia asked as she gave him a weak smile.

“You’re good with Science right?” Clark and Alicia nodded confused, “how good are you with bug science.”

“Not one of my strong suits but I know my way around a bee hive.” Alicia told him they stopped at her locker.

“I think that one of my friends has been infected by meteor rock infected bugs.” Clark said as she opened her locker and she looked at him like he was crazy.

“What?” Alicia asked him.

“It sounds crazy I know but he attacked me and my dad last night. We’re okay but…the way he moved. It was like he wasn’t even human.” Clark told her.

“What makes you think it was bugs?” Alicia inquired as she closed her locker.

“He was obsessed with them growing up.” Clark told her.

“Well, let’s check it out after school.” Alicia said as she walked passed him.

“Alicia,” Clark called out and she stopped, “have I done something to upset you.”

“Of course not.” Alicia lied as she walked away.

Arkin residence  
Afternoon

“Doesn’t look like anyone’s home.” Clark said after knocking.

“And I don’t need a key.” Alicia said as she grabbed his arm and they disappeared in green mist before reappearing in the house.

“You are amazing.” Clark told her and Alicia blushed.

The pair walked through the house when they smelled something as they neared the bathroom. They walked inside and almost gagged as they looked inside the tub. Inside it were pieces of what looked like skin that was simply torn off. Alicia, looking disgusted, kneeled down and peered inside. Clark could see the gears in her mind turning as she assessed the situation.

“If this were a bug, I’d say he’s just molted,” Alicia said as she looked back at Clark, “we should keep looking, we might find something.”

“Something other than molted skin?” Clark said sarcastically as they walked into a room and promptly stopped.

The entire room was covered in spider webs. Frankly, the entire room looked like one giant web. In the corner of the room, a TV was playing and a video of Lana was being played.

“Looks like you aren’t the only one with a thing for Lana.” Alicia said greatly disturbed.

Clark walked over to a wall, peering at it curiously. Something about it drew his attention. Clark reached over and pipped the web apart. The head of Mrs. Arkin, her skin grey and decaying, fell through the web.

“Oh my god.” Alicia stepped away horrified.

“We need to get to Lana before he does.” Clark said worried.

Lang Farm  
Moments later

Clark and Alicia appeared outside the barn in a green mist. They quickly moved into the barn and began calling out for the Burnette.

“He took her, Greg took her.” Whitney said as he got out from one of the stables.

“What happened?” Clark demanded as they turned their attention to him.

“Not sure, Greg threw w me against the wall and grabbed Lana. I’ve never seen someone that strong.” Whitney said sounding worried and confused.

“Which way did he go?” Alicia asked not able to get the image of Mrs. Arkin’s head out of her mind.

“Not sure, he headed off into the woods.” Whitney said.

“I think I know where he’s going,” Clark said as they both turned to him, “you know the old factory near the woods?”

“The one that got hit in the meteor shower?” Whitney asked and Clark nodded.

“Follow the dirt track and about a hundred yards back there’s a tree fort in the woods.” Clark explained.

“How do you know he’s there?” Whitney asked.

“Greg used to collect bugs there when we were kids.” Clark explained.

Whitney nodded before running off. Clark and Alicia waited until they heard Whitney’s car drive off before Alicia grabbed Clark’s arm and they disappeared in the green mist.

Greg’s tree fort  
Moments later

Clark and Alicia appeared in front of the tree fort and Clark rushed forward. Clark climbed up to the later and opened the hatch before climbing up. Seeing Lana covered by a see through white blanket like substance, Clark moved to go to her when a familiar voice called out.

“Get away from her Clark.” Greg called out and Clark looked over at his old friend.

“Greg, I know what’s happened to you.” Clark said in a delicate voice.

“I’ve been freed.” Greg proclaimed.

“No you haven’t, you’re a slave to your instincts.” Clark disagreed.

“I have no rules Clark,” Greg said as he stood up, “I eat what I want…I go where I want…and I take what I want.”

“You’re not taking her.” Clark said firmly.

At that moment, Alicia appeared in the green mist. Greg looked at her flabbergasted as she knelled down and picked up Lana. The two young women then vanished in the green mist. Greg snarled and moved towards the exit but Clark blocked him.

“Get away of my way Clark.” Greg sneered.

“You’re not the only one who’s changed.” Clark said confidently. 

Greg snarled before he pushed Clark out of the treehouse. Greg then jumped passed him and over the broken fence. Clark stood up and followed him at super speed. The two ended up at the factory and Clark began to feel woozy, which he realized was because of the meteor rocks around the factory. Clark made his way inside, looking for Greg cautiously. The farther he went in, the weaker he got. Suddenly, he was hit from behind by what felt like a giant metal poll. 

Clark flew and landed painfully on a rock. Clark lifted his hand and noticed the way his blood was reacting; it was exactly the way it had reacted to Lana’s necklace yesterday.

“You haven’t changed at all Clark, you still get sick around this place just like when we were kids,” Greg said as he walked over to groaning Clark, “Hey Clark, do you know the Buffalo Ant can lift thirty times its own body weight?”

Without waiting for an answer, Greg picked up by the back of his jacket and threw him as hard as he could. Clark landed by the machinery, out of the view of Greg, and climbed onto of it. Clark began to feel strong again and noticed that his blood had stopped reacting. So the machinery was lined with Lead, Clark realized. Now all he had to do was wait, Clark realized as he heard Greg taunting him. Greg appeared then and grabbed by the shirt.

“Did you really think you could hide from me?” Greg sneered. 

Clark didn’t respond, just grabbed Greg’s shirt and slammed him against the wall. Greg sneered before Clark through him under the machinery. Greg sneered as he used a chain to try and pull himself up. Unfortunately Clark and Greg realized tool ate that this caused the thousands of pounds of machinery to come down.

“Greg watch out!” Clark k called in warning but it was too late as the machinery came down on top of him.

Instead of a body, dozens of bugs scampered out from under the machinery as Clark watched on in sadness. Whatever he had become, Greg was once his friend.

“Clark?” Clark turned his head to see Alicia walk in the factory, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…but Greg’s not,” Clark looked back over at the machinery before turning back to Alicia, “is Lana okay?” 

“I got her home and was out before she even knew I was there,” Alicia assured him before pulling into a hug, “Thank god you’re okay.” 

Kent farm, Clark’s fortress of solitude  
Night

“Thank you for helping me out today. We make a good team.” Clark told Alicia with a grin.

Alicia flashed him a smile before looking away. Clark’s grin disappeared as he regarded the young woman in front of him. Something had been troubling him since yesterday at the farmers market.

“Alicia…why do you never mention your parents?” Clark asked her and Alicia seemed like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Why do you ask?” Alicia asked sounding a little panicked.

“Because yesterday…you seemed afraid of your dad. Hey,” Clark reached over and took her hand, “I won’t judge you, no matter what. You can trust me.”

Alicia seemed to take this to heart, gulping before she spoke.

“…this isn’t very easy for me to say so…try not to interrupt,” Alicia pleaded and Clark nodded in agreement, “you have two parents who are so loving and accepting of you even though you aren’t related by blood. Some of us aren’t that lucky even when we are related by blood.”

“What do you mean?” Clark asked unable to keep quiet.

“My first three years of life were very normal; I was just a kid who had parents that loved her. Then the meteor shower happened and I got my powers. I was just a kid, a three old kid who didn’t know how to control my new abilities, so of course I teleported in front of them. That was the day it all changed, the day my parents stopped loving me.” Alicia said quietly.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Clark tried to assure her and she gave him a watery smile as her eyes began to fill with tears.

“It’s sweet that you think that. Once they found out what I could do, their love was replaced with fear and even hate. Do you know that lead is the only thing that nullifies my powers? You know how I know? When I was five, we were painting the house with lead based paint and I spilled a bucket on my dress, we discovered I could teleport. Once they found out they could do something about my powers, the created a room laced with lead and locked me there until I was six. Every time they found out I was using my powers, they locked me back up for months. I live with the constant, overwhelming fear that the next time I wake up, I’ll be back in the lead room.” Alicia’s voice cracked with emotions as tears ran down her checks.

Clark, horrified by what she had told him, didn’t respond, just took her in his arms. Alicia leaned into him as she cried while Clark stroked her hair, hoping it would comfort her. Clark had to do something; he just didn’t know what yet. What he did know was that he was not letting Alicia’s parents lock her up again, not ever.


	4. Worst of humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark tells his parents the truth about Alicia and her situation as he is drafted by the football couch.

Kent Farm, next day  
Morning

“Clark, you’re up early.” Martha said as she noticed her son come in from the barn.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Clark said tonelessly and Martha noticed his glum mood.

“Is everything okay honey?” Martha asked concerned as Clark sat down at the table. 

Clark hesitated. He knew he had to do something but there was only so much he could do. But his mother used to be a lawyer, maybe she still had connections. But it would mean telling her about Alicia. After a moment of indecision, Clark decides to tell his mother.

“Is dad around?” Clark asked not wanting his father to overhear.

“No, he had to go into town to pick up some supplies.” Martha said and Clark noticeable relaxed.

“I need to tell you something…but you can’t tell dad, at least not right away.” Clark said beginning to grow nervous.

“What is it?” Martha asked beginning to grow worried.

“There’s something that I haven’t told you guys about Alicia: she’s, um, one of the people that was affected by the meteor shower.” Clark reveals timidly and Martha stares as him stunned.

“What?” Martha asked her throat dry.

“She’s not like the others mom, she’s been helping me. She’s not a bad person.” Clark told her and she relaxed slightly, though she was still skeptical.

“And why are you telling me this now? I imagine you’ve known for a few weeks, so why now?” Martha inquired, knowing that something must have changed for Clark to come forward.

“She’s a good person mom…but I don’t think her parents are. Mom, they lock her up in a lead laced room for months at a time. She’s afraid of them…and I can’t really blame her.” Clark said watching his mother’s horrified expression.

“Wh-what kind of powers does she have?” Martha stammered wondering if whatever she could do had led her parents to lock her up.

“She’s a teleporter.” Clark explained and Martha raised an eyebrow.

“Then why didn’t she just teleport out of the room?” Martha asked confused.

“Lead is the only thing that can neutralize her powers. Mom, she doesn’t deserve to have this happen to her.” Clark told her and she nodded as she reached across and took his hand.

“No one does honey. I’ll reach out to some friends, see what I can do,” Martha raised a hand as Clark opened his mouth in protest, “I won’t tell them about her powers, but I have to tell them about the abuse. I can’t let someone suffer like this, no matter what. Where is she now, did she go home?”

“No, we both fell asleep in the barn last night. She still up there sleeping.” He told her and she nodded.

“You go do your chores; I’ll go talk to her.” Martha ordered and Clark did as he was told after some hesitation.

As Clark wandered out to the farm to get to work, Martha walked inside the barn. Making her way up the stairs, she spotted Alicia asleep on the bench. Seeing Alicia’s peaceful face, she could not imagine how the young woman must have suffered. Walking over, Martha gently reached out and shook Alicia awake. Martha was startled by the teenager’s reaction: Alicia’s eyes snapped open and she retreated from Martha, pushing herself towards the edge of the bench. Once she realized where she was, the young girl calmed down, looking up at Martha nervously. If Martha had any doubts before, they were gone now.

“its okay honey, you’re safe here.” Martha said soothingly and Alicia just knew.

“Clark told you.” Alicia said fear in her voice.

“It’s okay; you don’t have to be afraid. No one here will hurt you, I promise.” Martha said as she sat down at the opposite end of the bench, sure to keep her distance from the blonde.

“Why are you being so…” Alicia frowned, having expected fear and revulsion.

“Not all parents are like yours. You can stay here as long as you want, we won’t let your parents lock you away anymore.” Martha promised.

Her kindness proved to be too much for Alicia, who broke down and started to sob. Martha pulled the young girl to her and brought her in for a hug, letting Alicia cry.

Smallville high school  
Later in the morning

Chloe and Pete talked around him, but Clark was oblivious to it. He was lost in thought about Alicia, wondering if he had done the right thing by telling his mother. He also wondered if he had lost… whatever he and Alicia were when he told his mother about Alicia’s home situation. A football soared toward Chloe and, out of pure instinct; Clark reached out and caught it mid-throw. 

“Nice catch!” Pete said.

“One of your teammates attempts to assassinate me and all you can say is ‘nice catch?’” Chloe demanded angrily. 

As Chloe and Pete walked off, Clark threw the ball back at the player who had first thrown it. It hit the player in the stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain. Clark followed Chloe and Pete as the football coach stared at Clark. Clark and Pete stopped at the vending machine as the couch approached them.

“Hey Kent, I saw your throw. You got a lousy technique but you got a lot of power. So why aren’t you on our team?” the couch demanded.

“My dad needs me on the farm.” Clark lied.

“And your school needs you on the field. Look, we got a big name Friday night and we’re short players. I’m sure your dad would understand.” The Couch told him.

“He’s pretty stubborn.” Clark told him. 

“I remember. Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. It’s in your genes kid.” The couch said.

“Actually, I’m adopted.” Clark said and the couch sighed.

“Look, I’m giving a chance to be part of something here, a part of history. I’ve seen you stare at your father’s picture; don’t tell me you don’t want to be a part of this. Look at Ross here,” Couch said as he gestured to Pete, “not a lick of natural talent but plenty of heart.”

“Thanks Couch…I guess.” Pete said wondering if he should be insulted.

“Let me think about it.” Clark said hoping that would get Couch to back off.

“Fordmen, get over here,” Couch called and Whitney and Lana walked over, “how do you think Kent would do on the field, considering our current predicament?”

“He might do alright.” Whitney said after a moment.

“He seems afraid though.” Couch said.

“That’s not the reason, is it Clark?” Lana asked and Clark began to feel the pressure.

“It’s my dad-” Clark began but was cut off.

“Kent,” Couch said as he walked over and got in Clark’s face, “there comes a time when you got to step out of your old man’s shadow and be your own man. What do you saw, you ready to be your own man?”

“Count me in.” Clark said reluctantly knowing he was trapped in a lose/lose situation.

Kent Farm  
Same time 

“They lock her in a room?” Jonathan repeated horrified.

“The way she reacted when I woke her up, I don’t think she’s lying Jonathan.” Martha said and her husband ran a hand over his face.

“Is she still up in the barn?” Jonathan asked and Martha nodded.

“She’s asleep, she cried for hours before she just passed out.” Martha said and he nodded.

“Make those calls, I’m gonna go talk to her.” Jonathan stood up but Martha grabbed his arm.

“Jonathan, she may have powers, but she’s just a fifteen year old girl who has been amused by her parents for most of her life. She’s not the enemy Jonathan and seems to be helping Clark deal with his problems. Go easy on her.” Martha pleaded and he nodded in agreement.

Martha let him go and Jonathan walked out the door and into the barn. Walking up the steps and into the loft, Jonathan saw that Alicia was awake and was staring out into the field. Looking over at him, her red eyes did little to mask her fear. Smiling gently, Jonathan sat down next to her.

“You don’t have to be afraid here. We won’t tell your parents where you are and we won’t allow you to be hurt. You don’t have to worry; we’ll make sure you are safe.” Jonathan promised her.

“wh-what will happen once you do…whatever it is you’ll do to my parents?” Alicia asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know,” Jonathan answered hesitantly, “but you will always have a home here.”

Kent farm  
Afternoon

Clark walked up the stairs to the loft to see Alicia looked over at him. They stared at each silently for a moment, neither sure what to say before Clark broke the silence.

“Do you hate me?” Clark asked and Alicia looked at him in confusion.

“Why would I hate you?” She asked confused. 

“I told my mom what you told me. I wasn’t sure if you’d be angry with me for doing that. I just…don’t want you to hate me.” Clark said.

“I don’t hate you. I’m actually touched that you did that, no one has ever…cared enough about me to do what you did. Thank you.” Alicia said grateful as Clark sat down next to her.

“I couldn’t stand back and let that happen to you. You deserve better than that.” Clark told her and she smiled at him. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they looked out at the sunset.


	5. Not normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Alicia argue about Clark joining the football team. Meanwhile, Clark and Alicia grow suspicious of the football coach.

Kent farm, barn  
That night 

“Mom said you weren’t exactly comfortable coming down to dinner, so I brought you something.” Clark said as he walked up the steps, a plate of food in one hand.

“Thanks.” Alicia said as he handed it to her.

Clark sat down next to her as she began to dig in. she had barely taken her first bit when Alicia began to smell something odd. Swallowing, Alicia sniffed, trying to figure out what it was. Alicia discerned that it was the smell of burning clothes, remembering it from the science class where she would often do experiments. And it was coming straight from Clark.

“Why do you smell like you’ve been burned?” Alicia asked concerned.

“Oh, uh, Principal Kwan’s car caught on fire with him in it. I saved him but the car blew up.” Clark said softly and Alicia’s eyes widened.

“It caught on fire? With him in it?” Alicia asked in disbelief.

“He’s okay, but he’ll be in the hospital for a few days.” Clark assured her and she nodded slowly.

“Why were you there anyway?” Alicia asked curiously.

“Um, football practice,” Clark said and she nodded, not looking surprised, “wait, you know?”

“You and your dad were talking right below me. And you two weren’t exactly quiet.” Alicia said dryly and he looked sheepish.

“Right, I guess we were arguing a little loud,” Clark said sheepishly and she smiled amused, “so…what do you think? Think I could be a football star?”

“I think you definitely could, but…” Alicia trailed off.

“But?” Clark repeated.

“But with everything you can do, well, I usually don’t put my faith in any high power, but it seems like you were meant for greater things than to make touchdowns.” Alicia said.

“I just want to be normal.” Clark said stubbornly.

“You’re not normal Clark. No matter how much you fight that, that will never change.” Alicia told him. 

“I’m just…tired of being punished because I’m different. I didn’t ask to be born this way and every choice I make is dictated by it. For once, I want to do what I want without having to worry about the consequences.” Clark ranted.

“I’m tired of being punished for being different to,” Alicia said stiffly and Clark over at her, “but you don’t see me signing up for track and field. Do what you want, but don’t say that you’re doing it to be free, you’re doing this for a cost.” 

“I need to meet Chloe and Pete.” Clark said stiffly as he stood up and walked out.

Smallville high  
Next night

“Hey, I didn’t think you were coming.” Clark said surprised as Alicia walked onto the field.

“I won’t say I agree with you…but this is obviously important to you. So it’s important to me.” Alicia said and Clark smiled.

“Clark!” Pete ran over but stopped when he saw Alicia.

“Un, Alicia, Pete, Pete, Alicia.” Clark said as he motioned back and forth.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Alicia smiled politely.

“We’ve met before,” Pete said and she looked at him funny, “sixth grade? We were lab partners for a whole semester.”

“Now I remember. You’re the guy who made fun of the glasses I had to wear that year.” Alicia said icily and Pete wished he hadn’t opened his mouth.

“Pete, you wanted me?” Clark tried to defuse the situation. 

“Right, have either of you seen Chloe?” Pete asked and they both shook their heads no. 

“Clark!”

The trio turned their heads to see Chloe calling out from the school. To their horror, she was trapped in the room by a fire. Pete ran for help as Clark blurred inside while Alicia disappeared in a green mist. Reappearing inside the fatality room, Alicia looked for the sprinkler system. 

Clark blurred towards the room where Chloe was in when the sprinklers went off. Mentally thanking Alicia, Clark blurred into the room and got Chloe out of the flaming room.

Kent farm, barn  
Later

“You think that your coach was affected by the meteor shower?” Alicia asked as she and Clark sat on the bench.

“Chloe does, but she might be right. Coach seems almost obsessed with winning his last game, and he there have been rumors going around that some of his players cheated on a test. Principal Kwan was looking into it when his car caught fire. Chloe was about to publish an article on The Torch when the room caught fire. I don’t know about you but I’m seeing a pattern.” Clark said and Alicia nodded her mind racing.

“What do you want to do?” She asked curiously.

“One of my teammates, Trevor, I think he might be willing to talk.” Clark said and Alicia looked over at him curiously.

“Trevor Chapell? He’s been my neighbor almost our entire lives. I think he’ll talk to me more than he’ll talk to you.” Alicia said.

Chapell residence, next day  
Afternoon

Alicia appeared in a green mist, carefully out of view of her house. Looking over at her parents’ house across the street, Alicia quickly walked inside Trevor’s house. Calling out, Alicia found him surrounded by fire extinguishers in the basement. Looking up, Alicia was struck by the fear in his gaze.

“Trevor…what happened?” Alicia asked as she kneeled down next to him.

“Coach pushes us real hard, like he’s our father or something.” Trevor said like she wasn’t even there.

“Trevor…did Coach give you the answers to that math midterm?” Alicia asked gently.

“He helps us pass our classes. Once, I skipped a class and he drove me home and punched me in the gut, told me never to do it again.” Trevor said and Alicia noticed a bandage on his arm.

Suspicious, Alicia reached over and began to unwrap it. Trevor tried to stop her but Alicia looked at him. It was a look that was both pleading and demanding and Trevor reluctantly let her unwrap the rest of the bandage. Removing it, Alicia was stunned to see a burn on his arm in the shape of a hand print.

“I don’t know how he does it but if I talk, Coach will fry me.” Trevor said obviously afraid. 

Smallville High  
Later in the afternoon

Alicia stood in the entrance to the bleachers, growing concerned. Clark had gone to confront Coach before the game and hadn’t returned. Considering the game was starting and Coach was on the field, acting like it was just another game, Alicia was getting a bad feeling. Walking out of the view of everyone in the stadium, Alicia disappeared in a green mist. Reappearing the men’s locker room, Alicia began to look around for Clark but found nothing.

“Clark, you here?” Alicia called out.

Hearing the shattering of class, Alicia rushed over. Seeing a hole in the window to the steam room, Alicia looked inside and saw Clark, almost unconscious, surrounded by meteor rock. Disappearing and reappearing inside the steam room, Alicia helped Clark up and used her powers to get him out of there. However, Alicia had barely gotten Clark out of the room when Coach appeared, holding a fire extinguisher. He hit Alicia on the back with it and Alicia and Clark fell to the floor.

Coach tried to hit Clark with the fire extinguisher, but Clark, his strength back now that he was away from the meteor rocks, used his elbow to block the hit. Clark then retaliated with a shove to the Coach’s chest. Clark sent the Coach threw the glass in his office into the locker room. Clark stood up and walked over to Coach as he stood up.

“Coach, you need help.” Clark told him calmly.

“What I need is to win this game.” Coach sneered.

“It’s too late for that.” Clark told him. 

Coach stared intently at Clark and the area behind and around him caught fire. But Clark, unconcerned, walked right through the fire. He was unharmed, though his jacket caught on fire. In another situation, Clark would have laughed at the look on Coach’s face.

“How’d you do that?” Coach asked stunned.

“I guess it’s in the genes.” Clark said vaguely as he threw off his flaming jacket.

Enraged, Coach threw a punch at Clark. However, Clark easily countered and shoved Coach away, sending the older male into a wall before sliding to the floor. 

“Give it up Coach, you’ve lost.” Clark tried to reason with him. 

Enraged, Coach screamed in rage as the area around him caught fire. However, he soon started to scream for a different reason. As Alicia limped up to the locker room, Coach’s burning corpse dropped to the floor.

Kent farm, barn, next day  
Morning

Alicia winced as she pulled her shirt over her body. Being hit with a fire extinguisher was now on her thing to never repeat. Hearing someone walk up the steps, Alicia turned around to see Clark walk up the steps. Smiling brightly, Alicia walked over.

“Hey.” Alicia said.

“Hey. How’s your back?” Clark asked concerned.

“I’ll heal. I’ve had worse.” Alicia dismissed and Clark frowned.

“Look…I wanted to apologize. You were just trying to look out for me and I was kind of a jerk about it, an insensitive jerk. If anyone has a right to complain about being punished for being different, it certainly isn’t me. I’m sorry.” Clark said apologetically.

“It’s okay; I get how frustrating it must be to constantly be held back. Really, it’s fine Clark.” Alicia told him.

“Okay, thanks Lilah,” Martha said as she hung up before turning to Jonathan, “she did it.”

“Did what?” Jonathan asked confused.

“Lilah sent the state police to Alicia’s house early this morning. They found the lead laced room, just like she said. There were chains in it Jonathan. They didn’t just lock her up in it; they chained her up and left her there.” Martha said shakily and Jonathan clenched his fists so tight that they turned white.

“Tell me they were arrested or I swear to god I will take my shot gun and go find them myself.” Jonathan growled.

“They were arrested. Lilah is looking for any family Alicia may have.” Martha said.

“So what are you gonna do now that you can’t play football/ Alicia asked curiously.

“Something I should have done weeks ago.” Clark said before pulling her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
